Captain Marvel, Jr. Vol 1 72
Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Wagner Antagonists: * Vacuum Master Other Characters: * Locations: * * Red O'Riley's gas station Items: * Vacuum Master's vacuum bombs * Vacuum Master's breathing helmet Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Joe Certa | Inker10_1 = Joe Certa | StoryTitle10 = The Night Crawler | Synopsis10 = Nosy neighbor Ima Snoop finds Captain Marvel, Jr.'s Diary in Freddy Freeman's boarding-house room, and gossips this info around town. Unscrupulous publishers Slink & Slouch hear about it, and try to buy the Diary from Freddy, who pretends to not have it. They then hire a cat burglar, the Night Crawler, to steal the book, which he does, knocking Freddy unconscious in the process. Freddy recovers and starts searching for the stolen book, arriving quickly in the neighborhood of the publishers's office. The publishers try to cheat the burglar out of the agreed-upon fee, and there's a scuffle, in which both of them get knocked out with a blackjack and some shots get fired. The noise draws Marvel Junior to the scene. Night Crawler flees to the roof of the building, where he finds the world's most conveniently-placed drum of hot tar, on top of a gas-fired burner, right by the edge of the roof, and dumps it over the roof's edge onto Marvel Junior. CMJ gets the tar off himself by transforming to Freddy, falling a few stories, then transforming back, then resumes the pursuit. Night Crawler distracts Marvel Junior by throwing the Diary into the gas-fired burner, and while the superhero is distracted, he jumps over the other edge of the roof, and tries to do a flagpole-swing to another roof, but the pole breaks off and he falls to his death. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Wagner * Miss Ima Snoop Antagonists: * Night-Crawler * Slink and Slouch, Publishers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Captain Marvel, Jr.'s Diary Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler11_1 = Joe Certa | Inker11_1 = Joe Certa | StoryTitle11 = The Boy Scientist | Synopsis11 = Child prodigy Leon Tinker invents a series of dangerous devices and vehicles, and requires several rescues from Captain Marvel, Jr., but promises to behave more safely in the future. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Leon Tinker, Boy Scientist * Mrs. Tinker, his mother Locations: * Spire Building Items: * Tinker's boy robot, Junky Vehicles: * Tinker's jet-propelled scooter * Tinker's anti-gravity kite * Tinker's seven-league boots | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = | Inker12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Kanvasback: Head-Strong | Synopsis12 = One day for no reason some practical-joking jerk gets in Kanvasback's face and provokes him repeatedly until Kanvasback gets mad and beats the hell out of him. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Kanvasback Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Buster Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Bud Thompson | Inker13_1 = Bud Thompson | StoryTitle13 = The Camouflage Mystery | Synopsis13 = Starving artist Cameron J. O'Flaj turns to crime, works up an elaborate scheme to break three convicts out of State Prison, and attempts to rob the Zebra Cafe, but CMJ puts him out of business. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Officer Jim Bellows Antagonists: * Cameron J. O'Flaj, artist * three convicts Other Characters: * Locations: * * State Prison * Zebra Cafe Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Mrs. Wagner's Boarding House has at least ten residents, as shown in the 6th panel of the 3rd page of "The Vacuum Master". * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel, Jr. were: ** Judge Smudge: "Influential", and "Remembered". ** Rubbernose Randolph: "Defendant", and "Barbed Retort", by Art Helfant ** "Turkey Shoot Murder" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel, Jr. #72 April 1949, entire issue }}